1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic pencil structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional automatic pencil structure in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises a tip cover 90 having a smooth outer inclined surface 902, a connecting barrel 91 formed on the tip cover 90 and fitted in a barrel (not shown), a slide member 92 slidably mounted in the tip cover 90, a pencil lead 93, a retaining ring 94 for retaining the pencil lead 93, a clip member 95 defining a holding portion 950 for holding the pencil lead 93 and having two sides each defining a recess 952 for receiving a ball 954, a clamp ring 96 mounted around the clip member 95, and a spring 98 mounted between the clip member 95 and the slide member 92.
In use, the pencil lead 93 is pushed outward automatically by the reaction on the slide member 92 exerted by the paper without needing any pressing or operation action.
However, the inner diameter of the holding portion 950 of the clip member 95 is greater than the outer diameter of the pencil lead 93 so that multiple pencil leads 93 are easily blocked in the holding portion 950 of the clip member 95 as shown in FIG. 2, thereby breaking the pencil leads 93. In addition, the connecting barrel 91 of the tip cover 90 is fitted in the barrel, and the outer inclined surface 902 of the tip cover 90 is smooth so that the connecting barrel 91 of the tip cover 90 is not easily detached from the barrel, thereby causing inconvenience in replacing the pencil leads 93.